


By The Book

by Lucreace



Series: Horus Heresy Stuff [2]
Category: Horus Heresy - Various Authors, Warhammer 40.000
Genre: AU, F/M, Freeform, Heresy, Love, Smut, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 19:17:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11237478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucreace/pseuds/Lucreace
Summary: Guilliman learns that some books are worth learning from...





	By The Book

Roxshana picked up the book her cousin had loaned her and flicked it to the relevant page. She had been reading the same part for hours now. The couch on which she lounged had long since lost its comfort and the book its interest. She stifled another yawn and tried to refocus on the page. Problem was the text was not that interesting. It was an ancient Terran text about a woman whose husband had gone missing.  It was not to her tastes and despite trying her best, the story just did not grip her.

She had thought it was the heat at first; the summers on Macragge were far hotter than she was used to but it wasn’t that. Placing the book down again, she picked up a glass of cool water and took a sip. Perhaps it was the idea that the book reminded her starkly of her own situation. Not that her husband was missing as such, he had just been somewhat busy of late. It seemed as though he was always busy these days. It had been three days since she had seen him and she had to admit that she missed him, even on the hot nights which made showing affection difficult.

She finished the glass of water and returned it to the small table by the couch alongside her book. Three days was long enough; she had to know whether her husband was alright. Taking him some fresh water would not be unwelcome in this heat and it would be a cunning way to check up on him too. Was that not part of her role as his wife? The one assigned to her by The Emperor himself? She rose from the couch and headed to the kitchens looking for a tray of cool water.

The buildings had been designed to keep the occupants cool, something Roxshana appreciated as she walked through them. The marble floor was cool underfoot, the heavy stone managed to keep the worse of the heat away; however it did not do anything to move the humid air. Even the light fabric she wore was too much and she could already feel sweat tickling the back of her knees as she walked.

After she had procured the necessary water – she didn’t want to stay in the kitchens overly long, they were warmer than the rest of the house after all – she headed to her husband’s study. Ignoring the warriors at the door, she took a deep breath before opening it and stepping inside. He was exactly how she had imagined he would be. Thoroughly engrossed in making notes about one topic or another while keeping his eye on a dataslate in front of him too, the only sound in the room was the noise of his stylus on the parchment.

He was unaware of her presence and she took a moment to watch him. The crinkles in the corner of his eyes seemed to have deepened over the last few days; a sure sign that he was tiring. His movements were methodical, as they always were, though there was no sluggishness to them. He approached all tasks in the same manner, calculating and logical. It had made him a great leader and ruler, though there were areas in which it did not help. As she looked at him, she knew he would never love her with a great fiery passion like some of his siblings possessed. Her cousin Licinia had informed her of the exploits she got up to with Horus behind closed doors and at times she had been a little jealous.

No, Roboute was not taken to fits of passion; he would never push her against the wall and ravage her because he felt like it. He was calm, sure and constant, treating her with the same rapt attention as he was giving the dataslates now. Roxshana had no cause for complaints, he was an attentive lover and she loved him deeply. Just sometimes…

He looked up then and she crossed over to where he was sitting. Placing the iced water on the corner of the desk, she poured two glasses out without a word and handed one to him. He took it, his fingers brushing hers before he drank deeply. She watched him drain the glass and place it on the table. She still had hers, half full, in her hand when he turned his azure blue eyes to her. The smudges around his eyes told her more than words ever could, “You need to take a break,” she said softly before sipping some more of the water.

His thin lips broke into a wry little smile at her words and he shook his head, “You know I cannot,” he replied.

“It’s been three days,” she said, trying to keep the chiding tone from her voice, she didn’t quite succeed. He blinked then, shook his head.

“Surely not.” She nodded and perched on the arm of the chair in which he was sat.

“I came to see if you were alright,” she said.

He wrapped an arm around her waist, his hand resting lightly on her him and nodded, “I’m fine, just busy,” he said. She leaned towards him a little, pressing a kiss to his temple.

“When are you not?” she asked, without malice. His eyes closed briefly at the contact and she leaned her head against his, “Let me draw you a bath,” she said, “You need to look at something else for a while.”

“I think a shower would be better, given the heat,” he countered. He turned his head to look at her for a moment, “Anyway, I have something I want to discuss with you,” he said. Roxshana raised both her eyebrows, inviting him to continue, “I found the little book you left for me under some papers…” Heat coloured her cheeks and a secretive smile spread, unlooked for, over her face.

“I didn’t want to cause offence,” she said. His fingertips gripped her hip and he shook his head.

“It was an interesting read,” he replied, “I have a few things I want to try.”

She pushed stray strands of dark hair back from her face and tried to hold his gaze. Unable to do so, her eyes fell to his masculine lips. Tentatively, she closed the gap between them and pressed her mouth to his. She could feel his smile as they exchanged the kiss and it brought one to her lips too. The familiar tingle spread through her and her hand dropped to take his. She gave his fingers a squeeze and broke the contact for now, “Come with me,” she said. There was no way he would consent to speaking further on the matter while anyone could walk in, in that there would be no change. Some things should remain private!

There was no protest as he got to his feet. His hand stayed clasped in hers and she tugged him from the study. They didn’t exchange a word while they walked through the halls to the suite they shared. The door shut behind them and they made their way to the couch she had occupied earlier. Turning to him, she took his hand, “What did you read about that you wanted to try?” she asked, more than a little eager to hear the primarch’s thoughts.

“Join me in the shower,” he said. A shock flashed down her spine at the suggestion and she nodded. There was no mistaking the command in his voice either. A smile bloomed on her face and she got to her feet again. She moved to stand in front of him and gently tugged him to his feet. Taking a step forward, she slid her hands up his chest and over his shoulders. The duty robes he wore fell open and she pushed her palms against his warm skin. He was a little damp due to the heat, not that she minded, of course.

She slipped the robes from his shoulders and the pooled at his feet, leaving him in a simple blue loincloth. As always, she took a moment to admire him. He was a walking mass of chiselled perfection and he always took her breath away. The hard lines were warm under her hands. She started when his hand brushed her chin, tilting her head up so he could see her eyes. “Rox, this is hardly fair,” he said.

The smile on his face reached his eyes this time, his large fingers tugged at the ties of her dress. The fabric joined his on the floor. Her hair clips followed and her dark brown curls tumbled down her back. He reached for her hand. Giving it a gentle squeeze, he led her towards the large bathroom. He turned on the faucet, cool water cascaded into the cubicle. She took a step towards him and pulled on the ties of his underwear. She then removed the last of the clothing she wore and stepped under the cool stream of water.

The moment the water caressed her warm skin, she let out a sigh. Roboute joined her moments later, a similar noise escaping his lips. For a while, they both stood under the cool stream, letting it bring their temperatures down to a more normal level. Then his hands were on her. He’d poured some of the liquid soap into his hands and worked a lather, this he now ran over her shoulders and back. His large hands were calloused, she was used to their touch now, anticipated the rough pads against her soft skin. She leaned back and let out a small whimper.

“How does that feel?” he asked.

It made her skin feel alive; she hummed and wiggled back against his large form. His hands slipped over her shoulders, reaching down her chest. “Good,” she managed to squeak. Those hands ran down her sides, coming to rest on her hips. “Will you let me touch you too?” she asked. He nodded his consent.

Roxshana picked up the soap and squeezed a generous amount into her hands, rubbing them together; she then reached up and ran them over his shoulders. The water ran in rivulets down his sculpted body and she found it fascinating to watch. Her hands altered the course of the water and she found her fingers brushing against his flat stomach. She continued to rub at his skin long after the soap had washed away, when she eventually looked up, she caught him looking at her in mild amusement.

His hands caught the sides of her face then and he pulled her in for a searing kiss. Her arms twinned around his neck and she gave into his demand, parting her lips and caressing his tongue with hers. Cool water splashed around them, his hands rested lightly on her hips, pulling her close to him. Her hand pushed into his short blonde hair. He tasted delicious, as always. His hot mouth something to savour.

A squeak fled her lips as his hands palmed her bum. She could feel his growing erection pressed between them. She longed to reach for him, take him within herself once more. Yet she knew that would happen soon, this was something to be savoured, treasured and remembered. Her hand slid down his water slick back, caressing the curve of his spine, resting at the base. “Rob…” she murmured as his mouth left hers and found the juncture of neck. He nipped her skin and she dug her nails into his back. This was certainly different to what they had done before – it seemed as though he had taken the reading seriously.

Her body felt as though it were on fire, she took his hand and pressed it between her thighs, needing to feel something lest she explode, “Touch me,” she whispered. “I need you,” she said. Never had she felt so wanton before, never had his caresses set her skin aflame so. Her hand sought him too, gripping him as he pushed his finger up against her clit. The building heat erupted, her grip tightened, his lips parted and he let out a soft groan.

She caught his lips in another kiss, letting him know how he was doing. Her tongue pushed into his mouth, catching water with it. Without another thought, he picked her up. Her legs wrapped around his waist and she felt his cock nudge at her slick entrance. He pushed into her as her back hit the wall of the shower cubicle. The melting sensation of him entering her had a sigh from her lips and he kissed her again.

Then he started to move.

His strokes were sure, confident and utter bliss. Her legs tensed as he moved; savouring each sensation and wave he gave to her. Her hands gripped his shoulders, needing them to keep balance. Her lips parted and her breathing hitched with each thrust. Never before had he done this to her, the press of the wall on her back was cool in contrast to the heat emanating from his chest. His teeth grazed against the flesh of her neck, the sound of their wet flesh slapping together echoed and combined with her cries. When she had started crying out she didn’t know. His voice joined hers.

Without thought she knew she was clenching around him. The heat he stirred within her began to build and she knew it wouldn’t be long before she was trembling. His thrusts picked up, she could feel every contour of him within her. Her throat was dry when she swallowed. Breathing began to become a chore. She whimpered his name, her vision began to fade. He lost coherence. His hand rested against the wall by her head as he pushed forwards.

The twisting sensation in the pit of her stomach exploded; she bit into his shoulder, stifling her screams. He did no such thing, his voice cried out his passion as she clenched around him. She felt his cock twitching inside her, pulsing as she pulsed around him. The splatter of cool water bounced off their skin, it was the first thing she became aware of when she returned to herself. Slowly, she opened her eyes. Rob was looking at her, his blue eyes dancing. He set her back on her feet and took her hands. Her legs didn’t seem to want to work but she managed to shoot him a smile.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

She nodded, “Yes,” she said. Her hand brushed his cheek and she pressed a gentle kiss to his mouth once more.  “Are you?”

He nodded and pulled her into his strong arms. She leaned her head against his chest and smiled. She nuzzled into him, “The book was worth it,” he said, “There are so many things I want to try,” he said. A small thrill settled in her spine and she smiled. She reached up and kissed him again, knowing that things were going to be rather different from now on.


End file.
